Electronic documents can sometimes be represented using markup language such as XML. In some scenarios, the markup language representation can be used to build an object model that can then be used by a consuming device to consume or otherwise access a document. Often times in complex markup language representations, objects associated with a document are repeated in the object model. Repeating objects in an associated object model can constitute an inefficient use of memory resources. This is because some objects may be quite large in size.